BlazBlue: Calamity Academy
by AreoKazamaBlur
Summary: By order of the Librarium, people all in Kagutsuchi have been kidnapped for a mysterious reason. Join Ragna, Nu, a few others, and a new OC for life in a new world...the Calamity Academy. Rated T for Mild Language. OCXNu


BlazBlue: Calamity Academy-A fan fiction production by AreoKazamaBlur

Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue. BlazBlue is owned by Arc System Works and Aksys Games. I am only an individual who highly appraises and loves the franchise. This story will be also told in many POV's, including all the characters'.

* * *

Rebel 1: A Mysterious Capture

~?'s POV~

It was a nice, sunny day when I woke up. The birds were singing, and I yawned and slumped out of my bed. Started brushing my teeth, and washing my face. As I looked out my bedroom window, two men were outside my door, dressed in blue robes. I heard a ding from my doorbell, and I got dressed as fast as I could and rushed downstairs to see who it was.

"Hello! Might I ask you what you came for?" I asked.

"Mr. Razor. Jin Kisaragi of the NOL. I am going to ask you to gather your belongings that you need. The Imperator needs you and a ton of other residents of Kagutsuchi for a very special project that our royal highness is doing. I don't know why, but we have to follow orders."

"So…what should I get?"

"Anything really. The dorm would accommodate you in every way, but for starters, I would suggest getting a pencil and a gaming console. Some money and clothes too."

"Wait, what dorm? What are you talking about?" The man called Jin had a look of distress and annoyance in his face.

"No time to explain!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me around. "Hurry! Get your stuff NOW!" I ran to my basement, because that's where I keep my stuff at. I grabbed every pencil I could find, my Xbox 360, Black Ops 2, and some controllers, then I ran up two floors to the bedroom, and rummaged through my drawer for best possible combinations of clothes, and my wallet.

~Jin's POV~

'Holy crap,' I thought to myself. 'How in the hell did he figure out the Imperator's plan so quickly? I thought it would be just easy saying "I have no damn clue what the Imperator was doing, but…this kid's pretty smart. No wonder why the Imperator chose him. I didn't know why I had to shake him around like that…I thought the only thing that I could do to someone was probably Brother…oh Brother…Ni-san! How I wish you were here with me!' As soon as I know it, my mind drifted off into a fantasy with my dear brother. But then I saw Arceth come out the house with a suitcase. 'Aw crap, I was only getting to the good part.'

"Hey, I'm back Mr. Kisaragi!"

"Tch, took you long enough. Come on. We can't afford to waste anymore time!" Me, Razor, and my Subordinate bolted to our car, a sleek, Blue Mercedes-Benz SL AMG. Oh how I love that machine. I took the wheel, my assistant took the passenger's seat, and Arceth took the back. I put in the keys in turned on the ignition. "Hey Andy, who do we have left?"

"Well, the last targets are Ragna The Bloodedge and Nu-13, Major." He responded. I made a scream of giddiness in my seat. "Yes! YES! Just my luck! Hold on brother, I'm coming for you! And I'll possibly run over that homicidal albino pirate yandere of yours too!" I immediately slammed the gas pedal with my foot, eager to see my dear brother!

-12:45 AM, 359 Zankai Street, Orient Town-

We arrived at my brother and that disgusting woman's house. I'd rather deal with Noel of all people than her! Honestly, people these days. Especially when they stab you five million times just to kill your brother and get them thrown down in the Cauldron. Saying…ugh, whatever. "Hey Arceth, stay in the car, two new friends will be joining you soon."

"Mm-hmm." He replied. I ran to my brother's door and rang the doorbell.

~Nu's POV~

"Nu! I'm making breakfast! Feel free to come down and eat!"

"Nu's coming, Ragna!" Ah, another day I get to spend with Ragna! Ever since I got back from the Boundary, we've been together for as long as I can remember! And I've been sent there so many times, I don't know what happened all the times before. I made my descent downstairs for breakfast.

"So what's for breakfast? Nu's hungry." I asked.

"Your favorite, pancak-" Ragna was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, wondering who that could be. When I opened the door, I found it was none other than…him.

"Good morning, trash."

"Jin, why are you here? If you're going to take Ragna away from Nu, then you've got a Calamity Sword or two coming."

"Just get in the car. The Imperator wants you. Come with me quietly, or I shall have to use force."

"Do it then. Nu dares you."

"GLADLY! EHEHEHAHAHAHAH! FREEZE!" Jin froze me and kicked the iceberg into the back seat of a blue Mercedes. Really Jin?

~Jin's POV~

'Finally, at least she's out of the way.' I thought. Now back to the problem at hand. "NISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Oh god, it's Jin. Came to try and kill me again?" My brother sighed.

"No brother, It's a completely different reason. By the way, are you making pancakes?"

"Yeah. You want one?"

"I'm kind of hungry, so yeah. But I think you have to take the pancakes on the go."

"Um, why?" Ragna inquired as he turned off the oven, and put all of the delicious pancakes on a off white plate.

"Because of THIS!" I grabbed a garbage bag and drooped it over his whole body. He'd totally kill me for this, but at least we try it every time loop or so. I carried the bagged brother all the way to the car, while he was cursing and throwing insults at me. Then I emptied him into the back seat next to the unconscious Nu. "Ok Jin, I am going to smash you across the floor if I see you!" Ragna threatened.

"You'll have plenty of time for that soon." I assured him as I jumped in the front seat again, and turning on the ignition. Immediately pressing the gas pedal, and speeding towards the destination that the Imperator set.

"Hey Terry! What time is it?"

"It's Andy, and it's 1:15."

"Oh dear god, we wasted an hour trying to get the last targets! Mark, set the GPS!"

"It's ANDY!" Andy clarified.

"Just set the damn GPS John. I don't have time for your stupid name."

~Third Person~

Arceth was waiting in the back seat of the drivers' seat with an unconscious Nu on his lap. Ragna was staring at the back of the passenger's seat.

"Hey. Ragna, isn't it?" Arceth asked.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. Hi. Who are you? And why is Nu laying on your lap?"

"Is that who this girl is? She's pretty cute."

"I have to agree with you on that." The white haired man replied.

"So, do you know why we're here?"

"I don't know, but something tells me we're going to find out. I hope we'll see ea-" Ragna was cut off again by Jin's ringtone of him singing Baby by Justin Bieber. Everyone covered their ears and shouted, "TURN IT OFF!"

"Zzzzz…and some junk…" Nu snored on.

"Jake, pick up the phone."

"I keep telling you, IT'S ANDY!"

"You'll be 'Idiot' if you don't shut up and do what I tell you!" Andy then reluctantly put the phone on speaker. A voice said, "Jin."

"Oh! Why greetings, Oh High Imperator! Why did you call me?"

"I became concerned about the time you are taking with the mission. What is your status, Major?"

"We have the targets. We are coming to the Rendezvous point."

"Good. See you there." The call ended and Jin sped through the road. "Traffic jam. Just my luck. Okay you three, or two in this case, this is going to be a VERY long drive, so I'm going to completely seal the zone between back and the front seat, and put in the sleeping gas.

"Oh, okay-wait what?" Arceth and Ragna were worried for a second, then the sleeping gas went on and back seat zone was sealed in.

For those two….everything went black.

* * *

There will be more chapters in the Academy saga! And this is my first BlazBlue fanfic. Personally, I think this was a very boring chapter, but I'll leave that for you to decide. Thanks for reading and Woot Woot for the new game BlazBlue: Chronophantasma!


End file.
